Un soir de décembre
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: dsl...le titre n'allait plus avec l'histoire...c toujours la meme fic...juste po le même titre....suivons Shaloan dans sa vie sentimentale....chapitre 6 en ligne...
1. Adieu Sakura

Un soir de décembre

Chapitre 1

Adieu Sakura

Shaolan était assit à la table de cuisine et regardait le vague.

Il vivait avec Sakura depuis bientôt 8 mois, mais il ne se sentait pas heureux auprès d'elle.

Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Elle était toujours là pour lui et l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, mais encore, il ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait.

Dehors, le soleil se levait. Le jeune garçon n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il soupira encore une fois.

Li se décida. Il allait le lui dire aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Le plancher craqua légèrement au-dessus de sa tête indiquant que la jeune femme venait de se réveiller.

Shaolan baissa les yeux. Sakura entra dans la cuisine puis approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Sakura, tu pourrais t'asseoir? J'aimerais te parler un instant.

Hee…oui….

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

Je…heee…

Oui Shaolan?

Nous avons vécu de belles choses ensemble, mais …

Mais quoi?

J'aimerais qu'on en reste là.

Quoi ? …. Ça veut dire que tu me laisse?

Oui…en quelque sorte.

Kinomoto baissa la tête. Le jeune homme regardait la fleur de cerisier. Il sentait un poids de moins sur ses épaules, mais ne voulait pas la voir pleurer.

Elle releva la tête. Shaolan regarda d'un regard sans vie les yeux embués de larmes de Sakura.

JE TE DÉTESTE, hurla-t-elle au jeune homme avant du lui décrocher une claque dans la figure, RAMASSE TES CHOSES ET DISPARAIS DE MA VUE!

Le chinois s'exécuta.

Une heure plus tard, Li et ses bagages descendaient l'allée de la maison.

Il s'arrêta et sortit son portable de sa poche.

Composant le numéro d'Eriol, il la porta à son oreille.

Moshi Moshi.

Eriol, c'est moi.

Shaolan, mais pourquoi tu m'appelle à cette heure-ci, demanda Hiragisawa d'une voix endormie.

Je viens de rompre avec Sakura et elle m'a foutu dehors.

Bouge pas, je viens te cherhcer.

Ok, bye.

Li rangea son portable dans sa poche et s'assit sur le trottoir pour attendre son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta devant lui.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte arrière pour y mettre ses valises et prit place en avant, près d'Eriol.

À suivre…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors voilà mon premier chapitre….. la suite le plus tôt possible.


	2. Shaolan ne sais plus

Un soir de décembre

Chapitre 2

Shaolan ne sait plus…

Eriol aida le Chinois à monter ses valises.

Les deux jeunes hommes ressemblaient à des morts-vivants. Les yeux cernés n'amélioraient pas leur cause.

Le Britannique porta les bagages de son invité dans la chambre d'ami puis revint au salon ou il trouva le brun endormit sur le divan.

Le magicien bailla puis se retira dans sa chambre pour se coucher à son tour. Il s'était couché vers les 4h du matin et lui l'avait appeler au alentour de 7h, donc la nuit avait été courte.

Aussitôt sous la couette, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée le tira de ses rêves. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et découvrit Shaolan debout au milieu des éclats de verre qu'il regardait comme s'il espérait qu'ils se ramassent par eux-même.

Dit, tu comptes les regarder encore longtemps? Des jambes ne vont pas leur pousser pour qu'ils se rendent d'eux-mêmes dans la poubelle.

…

Tu compte garder le silence longtemps?

…

Shaolan, dit….

Li sombra dans l'inconscience. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le plancher, au milieu des éclats de verres qui étaient toujours sur le plancher de la cuisine.

Hiragisawa se jeta sur le plancher près de son ami.

Shaolan…. Parle…. Dis quelque chose….

Mais le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas. Il le prit dans ses bras (il est vachement fort Eriol!) et le transporta dans la chambre d'ami avant d'aller chercher un bol d'eau froide et une éponge pour lui refroidir le visage.

Une heure passa…

Puis une autre….

Et encore une autre…

Le brun du chevet de son ami pour aller se faire quelque chose à manger, son estomac gargouillant depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

Shaolan s'agita quelque peu, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Eriol revint à ses côtés et continua d'éponger son front.

Il s'agita un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Shaolan…Ça va?

Oui…oui, répondit le brun pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière.

Tu m'as fait peur, fit Eriol la mine basse.

Je suis désolé…

Une larme coula sur la joue du Britannique.

Est-ce par ma faute que tu pleure?

J'ai eu par Shaolan, tu sais, peur de perdre un être cher…

Oui, je comprends, fit Li avant de prendre Hiragisawa dans ses bras.

À ce moment précis, le Chinois sentit qu'il aimait bien le contact de son ami sur lui. Il serra son étreinte doucement.

Eriol sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, mais ce contact était comme sentir le parfum d'une fleur et il ne détestait pas cela.

Le descendant de Clow regarda sa réincarnation comme il relevait la tête vers lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes devinrent rouge et se séparèrent, geste que le Britannique regretta.

Je vais faire le souper, fit Eriol en quittant la pièce.

Li resta seul dans la chambre, son cœur battant encore la chamade.

Pov Shao

Eriol est mon ami, je ne peux pas l'aimé plus que cela…mais ses yeux, ce regard avec lequel il me fixait, c'était si magnifique… avec les larmes au coin des yeux… c'était trop mignon…je n'ai jamais ressenti cela quand Sakura me regardait…est-ce un signe? … Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'Eriol… c'est impossible… nous sommes des hommes…il est comme moi…je…mais pourquoi je pense tant à lui soudainement?

Fin Pov

Le magicien revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau-repas pour le brun.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils redevirent rouges.

La réincarnation de Clow Read sortit de la chambre rapidement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voilà pour mon chapitre 2……. Fan de Sakura/Shaolan, ne m'en voulez pas…..

Farfarello


	3. Je t'aime Shaolan

Un soir de décembre

Chapitre 3

Je t'aime Shaolan

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Shaolan habitait chez lui.

Eriol se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise.

Pov Eriol

Shaolan…si tu savais…toutes les fois ou je te regarde…mon cœur bat la chamade…ta présence met du soleil dans ma vie…ce câlin…j'aurais voulu que tu ne me repousse pas…je t'aime Shaolan…

Fin Pov

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

Il attrapa son chandail.

Je vais prendre l'air, cria-t-il à l'adresse du brun avant de claquer la porte.

Li sursauta en entendant la porte claquée.

-xXx-

La neige craquait sous ses pas.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il était rendu devant la porte de Kaho.

Le Britannique sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'air jeune. Environ trente ans estima Hiragisawa.

Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-il à Eriol.

Oui, je voudrais parler à Mlle Mizuki.

Entrez, je vais la chercher.

Il pénétra dans la demeure de la prof.

L'homme avait disparut. Il avait maintenant Kaho Misuki devant lui.

Quand il releva la tête vers elle, une larme perla sur sa joue.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.

Chuuuut, murmura-t-elle, c'est fini maintenant, je suis là.

Le brun sanglotait toujours plus.

Elle le porta au salon et l'installa dans un fauteuil puis elle prit place à ses côtés.

Eriol, ça ne te ressemble pas de réagir ainsi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Je mal Kaho…très mal…

Pourquoi as-tu mal?

Parce que…, il renifla, … je suis amoureux…

Mais l'amour est une si belle chose, pourquoi souffres-tu?

Car je ne suis pas sûr s'il ressent la même chose pour moi…

IL, la rousse ouvrit de grands yeux, mais se ressaisit, qui est l'élu de ton cœur alors?

Eriol prit une teinte de cerise.

J'ai…aime…Shaolan Li…

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être surprise.

Je savais que tu ne pourrais rien faire pour m'aider, mais je savais que tu m'aurais écouté jusqu'au bout…merci Mlle Mizuki, répondit Hiragisawa en souriant.

Il se leva.

Eriol?

Oui, fit-il en se tournant vers Kaho.

Je ne peux pas t'aider vraiment, le choix te revient, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est écoute ton cœur…

Merci…merci de tout cœur Kaho…

Il avança vers la prof et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ayant pour effet de la faire prendre une teinte pivoine.

Eriol sourit et quitta la pièce.

-xXx-

Shaolan regarda pour l'énième fois par la fenêtre de l'appart.

Il s'inquiétait pour son ami.

Celui-ci était partit depuis bientôt trois heures et le soleil était couché depuis une heure et demi.

Quand la porte d'entré claqua, Li quitta la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine.

Hiragisawa regarda le brun se diriger vers le frigo.

Le descend de Clow se tourna vers le garçon à lunette dont il avait sentit le regard fixé dans son dos.

Bon retour, fit-il.

Merci…

Il posa son verre de lait sur la table et planta son regard dans celui d'Eriol.

Pov Shaolan

Il est si mignon avec les cheveux dépeigner…puis ce sourire sur ses lèvres….ses lèvres…pourquoi j'ai tant envie de les embrasser là…pourquoi j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras…de le posséder…

Fin Pov

Pov Eriol

Ce regard…pourquoi me fixe-t-il si intensément…pourquoi j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus…pourquoi s'approche-t-il de moi…..

Fin Pov

Shaolan approchait doucement de la réincarnation de Clow.

Lui le regardait intensément pour répondre à son regard.

Li le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Tu n'aurais pas des explications à me donner sur ton retard?

Heee…et bien….

Je t'écoute…

Je suis allé voir Kaho, je voulais lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Comme quoi?

De la personne que j'aime…

Et qui est-ce?

Toi…

Le brun se redressa brusquement.

Avait-il bien compris ce qu'Eriol venait de lui dire?

Je…je suis …

Oui…

Hiragisawa baissa la tête, mais Shaolan la lui releva.

Dit-le moi sans ciller cette fois, demanda le brun.

Je t'aime Shaolan…

Je t'aime aussi Eriol, murmura-t-il à son tour avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Ce baiser n'était qu'un baiser ordinaire, rien de bien compliquer.

La réincarnation de Clow regarda fixement le brun avant que les hommes ne se sautent au cou et s'embrassent de nouveau, mais plus passionnément cette fois.

J'ai envie de toi, tenta de dire le descendant de Clow entre deux respirations.

Eriol sourit.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends, une invitation?

-xXx-

voilou pour le chapitre 3

Sakura : pourquoi je suis plus avec Shaolan? 0.0

Shaolan : parce que j'aime Eriol

Eriol : je t'adore mon petit loup (serre Shaolan dans ses bras)

Sakura : TT

Fan de Sakura : pourquoi tu lui à enlever son Shaolan?

Auteur : heee…

L'auteur se sauve en courant, le fan à ses trousses.

La suite quand l'auteur reviendra…


	4. Je t'aime aussi Eriol

Un soir de décembre...

Chapitre 4

Je t'aime aussi Eriol

Shaolan embrassa fougueusement son futur amant.

Les deux hommes laissaient gambadé leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre.

Le brun retira son chandail qu'il jeta derrière lui.

Eriol, tout en ne quittant pas les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, l'étendit sur le canapé.

Ce n'est que lorsque Li fut sur les coussins qu'il lâcha sa bouche, le laissant enfin respirer.

Il promena ses mains sur le torse nu du jeune homme, sa peau douce glissant sous ses doigts.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou, laissant des marques rouges ici et là.

En descendant, celles-ci croisèrent de petits morceaux de chairs durcis par le désir.

Il s'amusa à les licher, les mordiller, les titiller, arrachant de légers gémissements à son amant.

Hiragisawa abandonna ses joujoux pour rejoindre le fruit de son désir, laissant de longues traînées brûlantes sur son ventre.

Shaolan sentait ses pantalons rétrécir sous les caresses d'Eriol.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus se redressa pour aller lui voler un baiser, ne manquant pas de frotter son désir sur celui du brun, qui réprima un gémissement.

Il déboutonna les pantalons de son amant, qui le regardait d'un œil curieux, voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Son pantalon subit le même sort que son chandail.

Trouvant ses propres vêtements de trop, il les envoya valdinguer avec le reste du linge.

Il caressa l'érection du brun au travers de son boxer.

Li laissa échapper un gémissement, faisant sourire le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Torturant doucement son amant, il glissa une main sous le seul morceau qui restait pour attraper son pénis, lui arrachant cette barrière de vêtements.

Le brun avait la respiration de plus en plus agité.

Il gémit plus fort lorsqu'Eriol commença ce mouvement répétitif sur son membre dressé.

La réincarnation de Clow se pencha pour embrasser doucement l'homme qu'il aimait, ne lâchant pas son joujou.

Li sentait une douce chaleur grandir en lui, découvrant de nouvelles sensations.

Il sursauta quand la bouche d'Hiragisawa vint se poser sur son gland.

Sa langue s'amusait sur ce morceau de Shaolan qu'il rêvait de voir depuis longtemps, avant de l'engloutir d'un coup.

Sous cette torture, le garçon aux yeux bruns ne pu se retenir très longtemps.

"E…E…Eri…ol…je vais…pas…tenir…"

Il poussa un râle de soulagement en se libérant dans la bouche de son amant, qui ne perdit pas une goutte de ce précieux liquide.

Le brun haletait et ses joues avaient prit une jolie teinte rosée.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus captura les lèvres de Li dans un doux baiser.

"Fait…fait moi l'amour…Eriol", fit le descendant de Clow à son oreille.

Comme toute réponse, Hiragisawa lui sourit.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main que son amant lui tendait, en le regardant dans les yeux, puis commença à les humidifié.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon aux cheveux noirs récupéra sa main.

Il embrassa de nouveau Shaolan pendant qu'il entrait un premier doigt dans l'intimité encore inexplorer du jeune homme.

Il se crispa en sentant cette présence en lui, mais se détendit bien vite sous les caresses d'Eriol.

Voyant que son amant s'était un peu calmer, il entra un second doigt puis un autre.

Li émit un petit gémissement quand les doigts remuèrent en lui.

La douleur du début s'estompait peu à peu, laissant place au plaisir.

Quand il les retira, le brun grogna un peu.

Hiragisawa retira son boxer, dévoilant son membre gonfler par le désir.

Il releva un peu les fesses de son amant.

Alors qu'il s'introduisait en lui, le garçon aux yeux bruns gémit.

Ne sachant s'il s'agissait de douleur ou de plaisir, il stoppa son mouvement.

Shaolan lui sourit, sourire auquel il répondit.

Il entama un lent va et vient, aidé par les gémissements de celui qu'il aimait.

"hummmm…plus vite", murmura Li.

Obéissant, Clow accéléra le rythme transformant les gémissements de son amant en cri.

Le brun avait agrippé le tissu du canapé.

Il cria plus fort quand Eriol toucha son point sensible.

Celui-ci encouragé, continuait toujours plus vite, il voulait lui faire atteindre le 7ème ciel.

Il avait prit, avec sa main libre, le membre de Li.

"Je…vais…p…plus tenir", fit-il au bout d'un moment.

"Moi …non plus", répliqua son amant

Shaolan sentit ses muscles se contracter puis il se libéra entre leur deux corps, en criant le nom de son amant.

Hiragisawa ne tint pas plus longtemps en sentant Shaolan se contracter autour de son membre et se libera à son tour.

Le brun sentit le liquide chaud en lui, l'étourdissant un peu.

Eriol se laissa tombé sur le torse de Li, épuisé, mais heureux.

"Hummm….."

"Oui", le garçon aux yeux bleus en se relevant la tête.

"Je t'aime…."

"Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas cela que tu voulais me dire…."

"C'était ma première fois", le brun prit une teinte rosée.

"Tu l'as même pas fait avec Sakura?"

"Non", avoua Li," mais je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi que je l'ai fait pour la première fois."

Eriol sourit.

Il embrassa doucement Shaolan.

Morphée ne tarda pas à venir les chercher.

À suivre…

-xXx-

Fallait que je fasse cela….pardon….c'était plus fort que moi….j'aime trop les yaoi et les lemons …..

Shaolan : J'étais encore puceau 0.o

Eriol : pas grave, là tu ne l'es plus hihi!

Sakura (on sait pas ce qu'elle fait là) : Je veux Shaolan T.T

Fan de Eri/Shao arrive, sort sa tronçonneuse.

Sakura se sauve en courant avec le fan à ses trouse.

Sakura : haaaaaaaaaaa…………..

Fan revien avec un sourire.

Fan : Y 'a plus de Sakura !

Shao/Eri : Youpiiiiiii!

S'embrasse pour fêter l'occasion

(pardon pour les fan de Sakura…..elle est pas vraiment morte….pas dans mon histoire en tout cas)

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre


	5. L'enlèvement

Un soir de décembre

Chapitre 4

Disparition

Kinomoto arriva devant l'immeuble ou logeait Eriol.

La boîte de carton qu'elle tenait à la main devenait de plus en plus humide, la neige tombant dessus.

La brune monta les escaliers pour aboutir sur le palier de l'appart d'Hiragisawa.

Elle sonna, gênée, pour donner ses choses à Shaolan, de petits trucs qu'il avait oubliés.

La réincarnation de Clow lui ouvrit en souriant.

Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon.

Elle aperçut par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, son ex petit copain, nu, coucher sur le sofa.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée devant cette vision et elle baissa la tête.

Tien, fit-elle en tendant la boîte au garçon aux cheveux noirs, ce sont les choses que Li a oubliés.

Merci…eeeh….

Sakura avait presque lancé le carton dans les bras du jeune homme avant de disparaître en courant.

Il écrit un mot à la hâte, attrapa son manteau et sorti en courant à son tour.

-xXx-

Shaolan s'éveilla que plus tard ce jour-là, à cause d'une brise fraîche qui lui avait passé sur le dos, provoquant un énorme frisson.

-Eriol, appela le brun d'une voix ensommeillée.

Silence

Il l'appela une seconde fois, mais le silence lui parvenait toujours.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la note sur la table.

Eriol n'était que partit voir Sakura.

Il s'écrasa sur une chaise.

Il pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille, il savait qu'il reviendrait….

-xXx-

Une journée plus tard….

Shaolan somnolait sur le sofa, ne cessant de se répété que son amant allait bientôt revenir.

Des pas dans le couloir le sortirent de sa transe.

Croyant que c'était Hiragisawa, il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Tout était désert, pas la moindre trace de lui.

Une enveloppe sur le plancher attira son attention.

Mouillée par endroit, elle était quand même intacte.

Il la prit et referma la porte.

Li déchira l'emballage pour lire la lettre.

-Quoi? Une vierge? La tuer? Pour son sang? Fit-il en chiffonnant la feuille.

Il lança la boulette de papier dans la poubelle avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

Fouillant dans ses tiroirs, il tomba sur la carte qu'Eriol lui avait donnée.

Elle lui serait utile, la carte du Repérage.

La seconde question qui se posait était ou allait-il trouver une vierge ?

À suivre

Mot de l'auteur :

Désolé pour les grands fans de Sakura mais sa mort est proche….

Shaolan : Elle va tomber malade ? 0.o

Eriol : Non, elle va se faire tuer… 

Sakura : Quoi, je vais mourir ?0.0

Auteur : Oui !

Sakura : Je ne t'aime plus alors…T.T

Fan de Shao/Eri : Va voir en bas si j'y suis.

La transperce d'un couteau et la regarde mourir dans son sang….

Auteur : La suite le plus vite possible 


	6. La mort de la vierge

Chapitre 6

La mort de la vierge

Shaolan faisait les cents pas dans son salon, se demandant ou il allait trouver une vierge qui soit assez stupide pour le suivre et se faire tuer.

C'est alors que ça le frappa de plein fouet : Sakura !!!!

Il enfila son manteau et sortit.

Il avait commencé à neiger.

Le froid et le vent engourdissaient ses jambes.

Le brun s'arrêta devant la maison de la chasseuse de carte.

Comme si elle avait prédit son arrivé, la jeune femme sortie de la maison en courant.

-Konichiwa Shao-kun, lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-Konichiwa Sakura, je voulais savoir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu veux bien venir avec moi?

-Hai, répondit la brune en souriant.

Le descendant de Clow commença à marcher, bientôt suivit de Kinomoto.

-xXx-

Elle le suivit jusqu'au cimetière, il s'arrêta devant une tombe ou n'apparaissait aucun nom.

Devant celle-ci, il y avait un cercle, avec une étoile au centre. Et la tombe avait l'air en piteux état.

C'était là que reposait Clow, mais pourquoi Shaolan l'avait-il amené là?

-Je suis désolé Sakura, murmura le garçon aux yeux bruns.

-Désolé de quoi?

-Ça…

Il se tourna vers la fille qui avait été tant pour lui, mais qu'il ne voulait pus voir dans sa vie à présent, une dague en main.

-Shao…qu'est-ce que tu fais…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Il approcha d'elle, doucement avant de lui asséner le coup fatal.

Son sang se répendit sur le cercle.

Il la regardait se vidé de son sang, avant de prendre un échantillon du liquide carmin qui se répandait sur le sol.

-xXx-

Là où Eriol se trouvait…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était attaché sur un matelas, nu comme un ver.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir adjacent à la pièce.

Il tenta vainement de se libéré, mais sa tentative n'aboutie pas à grand chose.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais à défaut de lumière, Clow n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage.

-Clow, comme on se retrouve!

Eriol ne reconnaissait pas la voix de l'homme devant lui.

L'inconnu caressa doucement son visage.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Clow, murmura l'homme dans l'ombre.

Pourquoi l'appelait-il Clow, ce n'était pourtant pas son nom.

Ses mains caressaient à présent son torse, dessinant des motifs aux formes imaginaires.

Quand il vit le linge de l'homme partir derrière lui, la peur commença à envahir son esprit.

L'étranger monta sur le matelas et, sans crier gare, le pénétra violemment, arrachant un cri de douleur au jeune homme.

Il entrait plus fort et plus profond à chaque coup, le brun se retenait de pleurer, ne voulant pas montrer signe de faiblesse.

Il mordait sa lèvre, la douleur lui parcourant le corps entier chaque fois que l'homme donnait un coup de butoir.

Il se demandait quand cet étranger allait cesser de lui faire ça, mais il oublia car il avait l'air d'y prendre plaisir.

Ce n'est que là que l'inconnu arrêta, il venait d'éjaculer en lui, le souillant de sa semence.

Il se retira, puis se plaça près lui, permettant à Eriol de voir son visage.

-Yu-Yue… pourquoi tu m'as fait cela?

Il regarda Hiragisawa avant de répondre.

-C'est simple. Tu te souviens quand nous habitions avec toi, moi et Kerberos, et bien si la mémoire te manque, je vais te la rafraîchir.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de continuer son récit.

-Une certaine nuit de décembre, tu étais venu me voir dans ma chambre. J'étais triste alors tu voulus me consoler. Mais voilà que je te sers de joujou à la place. Tu…tu…m'as souillé Clow et je t'ai fait payer ce que tu m'as fait.

Le gardien avait raison, il se sentait souiller, il ne sentait plus digne de Shaolan tout d'un coup, il n'était plus digne de son amour.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il va venir te rejoindre…en enfer, termina l'homme aux cheveux blancs dans un rire macabre.

-xXx-

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de l'appart.

Là, sur le divan, l'attendait Kaho Mizuki!!!!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Mlle Mizuki?????

À suivre…

Shaolan : J'ai tué Sakura 0.o

Eriol : Ben je crois qu'oui 

Shaolan : Tu es ou Eriol…je m'ennuis de tes bras autour de moi…de tes baisers….reviens…

Eriol : Je peux pas, je suis attaché 

Shaolan : Bouge pas, je viens te sauver mon amour 

Auteur : Enfin débarasser du papier collant (Sakura je parle)  la suite le plus vite possible…


End file.
